


A Michael story

by CaptainMoonMilk



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonMilk/pseuds/CaptainMoonMilk
Summary: Michael on an adventure :3
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

> please mind my grammer and punctuation i am shit at that department haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspiration from this art :D  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/eret/645113207175954432
> 
> wanna make it clear this isn't my art but i highly suggest you follow them they are cool :D

It was a quiet morning in Snowchester and Michael sat in his room drawing on the ground, alone, he did not mind being alone, he had spent most of his life alone and it had only been the most recent month where he felt important, and cared for, so he did not mind spending hours alone in his room, a place he could feel safe and loved which made his chest warm and he had never felt so happy.  
Even though he had to admit the change was scary at first, his new home and the barron lands of the nether where worlds apart, literally, he had grown accustomed to fending off for his life and doing that alone, he however was not a big fighter and would run from place to place hiding in one location for long periods before he could no longer hide in which he would run to find a new place to hide.  
Now, he didnt need to hide, but it was difficult to stop constantly moving, staying too long in one place would freak out the small boy and he would have to move,  
But today was different,  
He woke up under the sheets of his warm bed and crawled out, pressing his face against the window to see the white dust slowly falling, the nether had something similar but breathing it in would hurt his lungs and eyes so he tried to avoid it, but this white dust was cold and harmless,  
Sitting at the window and watching the white dust gently landing on the window sill and lightly dusting the window brought a sense of calm that he hadnt been able to feel in his whole life.  
After a bit he crawled out of bed, pulling out his art supply and setting it up on the floor. Laying on the floor he mindlessly scratched dye into loose pieces of paper, drawing him and his dads in the snow, he was really proud of himself and he tucked it under his bed so he could show it to his dads when they returned.  
He then walked over to the book shelf and mindlessly pulled a book from the shelf, he couldnt read but there were pictures of animals and slumping down he went through them one by one, the creatures of this world seemed so much more nicer and friendlier than the ones in the nether, he lingered on a small white creature and found that he couldnt stop smiling, he hugged the book and looked at the picture, he couldnt read the words, but he traced the words with his finger, the language had a lot of curly parts and he enjoyed tracing them.  
Thats when he heard the front door open and close and the realisation hit him,  
Dad was home!  
Sitting up he held the book close to his chest and ran to the door to greet his father, it didnt take long for the trap door to open and he was greeted by the face of his tall father smiling at him, jumping into his arms he was embraced by his father and his chest warmed up and once again he couldnt stop smiling, and his hands couldnt stop shaking ,but he wasnt scared? He was infact really happy to see his father but he couldnt stop shaking and he didnt want to stop it, he reached up and loosely grabbed at his father's crown and he laughed, saying something he dint quite understand but it was the same noise they would make when addressing him so it had to be good, he looked up at his dad and showed him the book with the small creature.  
He smiled and ruffled his hair saying something he didnt understand again but he didnt care just being there made michael the happiest little boy in the whole world, his father smile slowly turned into a worried expression and sighed, before gently smiling and putting michael down on the edge of his bed, Michael was confused so he tried giving him the book, he really wanted his father to read to him, even though he didnt understand the words he liked the sound of the language, the language of piglins and pigman was harsh and made his ears hurt with its hard syllables and long vowels but with this new language it was very short and gentle, to the point and he liked to hear it even though he didnt understand it.  
His father sighed and gently pushed the book back and shook his head, which made the little boys ears droop in disappointment, his father brushed his ears and smiled, giving the gesture for “soon”, he didnt know a lot of the language but in the meantime his fathers taught him a few signs so they could do basic communication.  
He nodded slowly admitably sad to see his father go so soon.  
He sat on his bed as he watched his dad go back down the trap door, waving before disappearing downstairs, allowing the book to fall off his lap and on the floor he frantically crawled across his bed to his window pressing his face against it to see his dad leave, and he waved to desperately catch his attention before leaving again, he caught his attention and he waved back which made him smile, he felt so loved, and watching him disappear around the building made him very sad, he pressed his face against the cold window and he let out a small whimper, looking out the window and back the trapdoor, how long until he would come back? Not for a couple more hours.  
Helplessly the small child slumped back into the folds of their bed and pouted,  
Thats when they remembered the picture!  
He forgot to show his dad the picture he worked all morning on, frantically he crawled to the edge and slowly climbed off scavenging for the picture under his bed, he held it like if he was holding the last gold and he knew he had to get this picture to his dad.  
But how would he get out? The trap door was way too heavy , he looked back at the window and got an idea.  
Crawling back to the windowsill he pushed and pushed until it finally opened causing him to stumble onto the cold windowsill, it was a long drop and he had to admit he was kinda scared, but this mission was important and so fulled with determination, he folded the drawing neatly and tucked it away neatly in his skull, carefully climbing out he skimmed the building until he could see he could safely jump out into snow which he did, taking little to no damage and covered in the cold white dust, he was impressed with himself but there was time to play later, he stood up and started to follow the tracks left behind by his dad.


	2. lost

It took a while but Michael was sure he had followed the track right, living in the nether helped in some small way, when hunting for food you have to learn your surroundings and find any inconsistencies that may have been left behind from an unsuspecting prey,  
Some part of his tracking was through the nether, which he tried to rush through as quick as possible, trying to avoid everything and anything that could harm him again.  
He finally found himself to another portal and stepping through he was greeted with more of the white powder, but his mind was set and so continuing on his mission he followed the tracks.  
It took him to a fenced off commune with comfy looking houses like the ones back at home!  
He went to fence but couldnt find an entrance which confused him, there seemed to be a bit of foot traffic through a specific portion of the fence but he saw no entrance, looking around he walked alongside the fence until he saw a small hole and so crawling under and digging through he popped out into the enclosed space and made his way to the house.  
He was however a bit distracted when he saw the animals like the ones from his book, he couldnt see his dad anywhere and the there was alot of foot prints which confused him, he sighed and looked around when he realised he didnt know where he was, a sense of dread filled the small child and he felt so small.  
He was broken out of his trance by the yipping of a small creature, and opening up his eyes he saw a long white creature that was tied to a fence that had seemed to be gnawing on a stone was now looking at him curiously, slowly he made his way towards it, it didnt move, he slowly reached out and closed his eyes, the creature didnt move and he felt the soft fur of the strange creature, it was like the other small creature in his book but not, it was longer and had a tail, like him! He smiled opening his eyes when he realised he was safe, he sat down and slowly pet the creature which seemed to be enjoying the affection, he scritched it under its jaw and behind its ears, and the creature seemed to really like it and he understood because he liked being scritched there too.  
It was really cold but he didnt mind, the thought of being lost and his dad still circulated his mind but he knew fro experience that freaking out solved nothing and that neutrality was always the best choice.  
He found himself spending multiple minutes with the weird creature and was fascinated by the other animals in the pen, he saw a large brown creature, that seemd to take interest in him aswell and had nibbled him which at first freaked him out but after he realised it was harmless like the weird noodle creature he had climbed the fence and was glued to the leg of this large creature which didnt seem to mind his presence.  
He looked up into the large brown eyes of the majestic creature, and he remembered in the book a similar creature, looking into the snow which was dirty and covered in the creature foot prints he made a flat area and traced out the lines of the creatures name:  
h o R S e

He smiled at his handy work and decided to write more names into the snow,  
Before he knew it the sun was starting to set and a feeling of dread soon set in, he was supposed to be in bed by now and here he was in a place he probably wasnt allowed and he missed his dad so dearly, and the cold had really started to get to him, he sneezed and was taken aback at how his head spun and for a moment he thought he saw stars, he aggressively sneezed again and it took another moment for him to recover rubbing his face with his small cold hands.  
His body was shaking but he wasn't scared or happy and previously when he had some sort of control over it he couldn't stop shaking and his fingers and toes were stinging.  
He was so confused he just started to cry, he wanted his dad, he wanted his bed and his book, he didnt want to be here anymore, thats when he heard the crunching and he stopped, sniffing back snot and wiping away tears he tried his best to hide.  
Coming from where he came he saw 2 figures walking back one significantly larger than the other and Michael recognised him as some sort of Piglin, wearingng a fancy cloak and fine clothing, following him seemed to be a human man with large damaged wings that he effortlessly held so they werent dragging behind him, they seemed to be in mid conversation when he sneezed.  
The piglin man stopped talking and looked at the pens, Michael tensed up and hid behind the leg of the large creature, the human seemed to be confused but the piglin was adamant and began to make his way way to the pen, Michael froze and was about to run when he felt something grab him.  
His mind went blank and he tried to run, kick and scream but to no avail as he was lifted out the pen and was held in the air by the large man, who stared at him confused, he made a remark to the human man behind him and now with them up closer Michael actually recognised these two men,  
The human man had visited him a few days prior and the piglin man, though it was a long time ago he remembered the man had saved his life once from a hoard of piglin and a ghast, a couple of months prior. However Michael was still a bit afraid and curled up into a ball in the tight grasp of the piglin man, they had been talking but not understanding the language he would only mindlessly and helplessly look between the two men hoping their intentions were not bad.  
The human man approached the piglin and after a short conversation Michael was handed over to the human man receiving a confused look from the piglin. He turned around and began to make his way up the stairs and the man let out a small sigh before looking down at the child and whispering,  
“My piglinish is awful, but i know where father is.”  
It was strange to hear his language after a while and he didnt like it, he went to respond but the words felt alien on his tongue so he just nodded. The man gave him a smile before gesturing in the air a bit a simple communication spell, before returning his attention to the the small pigman child “he knows you here, he here soon.”  
Michael nodded and sneezed again taking a moment to recover again shaking his head a bit. The man looked worried and sighed saying something under his breath before walking up the stairs and into the small warm abode, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you :3  
> i really apprecaite you read the whole thing :3


	3. warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU! YES, YOU!  
>  come here :3
> 
> *gets closer*
> 
> thank you for the support, i really appreciate it cause I really enjoy making this, so thanks I love you

The house was a bit warmer inside, Michael clung to the human for warmth. He was so tired he was falling asleep in the human's arms.

The human and the piglin man continued their conversation for a bit, the piglin had his back turned to the man while he worked on something inside a chest, the human made their way to the corner of the room and gently he placed the child on the floor, Michael rubbed his face again and yawned and Looked up at the human who was receiving something from a nearby chest.

Michael took a moment to look at his surroundings, the room was a bit smaller than his room but it served its purpose, he had noticed a large white thing when entering but he didn’t know what it was, he slowly turned around and was greeted by the large black eyes of a resting creature that seemed to be looking at him up and down, he was a bit shocked and crawled backwards, he did not expect it to be alive, he heard the piglin man fail at hiding a grunting chuckle which embarrassed the small boy.

he looked back at the creature which was now inching closer sniffing the air around him and he froze, a long minute passed and the creature just stared at him and exhaled in his face,

its breath was warm and smelt a bit bad but just as quickly as it gained interest it returned to its resting position and Michael could feel his heart in his throught.

In the nether, there were creatures as big as this one, and even bigger all of which would most likely eat him if, given the chance, a small pigman child unprotected in the nether was a perfect target for any creature that was hungry or bored.

The human man did a quick motion and there was a spark and in the corner was a small stone structure there was a small fire which brought more warmth to the room, Michael was fixated,

it got rid of the stinging feeling which racked his body and slowly he crawled over to the fire, looking over his shoulder at the two men who were now looking at him and at the large creature that appeared to be resting.

cautiously he sat next to the fire and began to warm up, it was the same kind of warmth he was used to in the nether but calmer.

Now and then he looked over his shoulder at the two men who were casually talking, the human man would look at him and smile before continuing to talk with the piglin man,

after a few minutes, the piglin man had made a few rounds around the house, going up and down the ladder, still talking, Michael watched from he fireplace and felt his eyes get heavier and heavier, his head beginning to droop, and after taking a moment to lie down on the hard warm floor he soon found sleep and began to silently snore.

The large creature repositioning itself to get closer to the fire and enveloped the small child in a protective comforting position.

Michael was awoken gently and was greeted with his tall father smiling weakly at him, he smiled back sleepily and reached up to him, however, his fathers smile darkened and he stood up, towering over the small child which confused him. Next to him he recognised his other father who didn’t look happy and he was holding his axe firmly in his hand, something wasn’t right, Michael reached up, he wanted them to hold him and he wanted everything to be okay, his tall father looked away and the smaller raised his axe and swung it down.

He blinked and he was back in the nether, his skin burning from the heat, and his heart raced as he felt fear began to rise in his thraught.

no no no

he couldn’t be here,

he heard the awful cries of a ghast and he looked up just in time to see a fireball plummeting towards him at a rapid pace, quickly he ran out the way but fell forward with the impact of the explosion, he got up and continued to run as fast as his little legs could take him and then he saw a small hole in the side of a nether-rack hill and just as he heard the whine of the ghast he jumped, wriggled and squeezed into the hole, rocks and debris falling from the ceiling as the fireball made an impact with the ground. He was shaking again but it was a familiar feeling, he just wanted his dads he didn’t want to be here anymore, he never wanted to return, he covered his ears and shut his eyes so tight it almost hurt.

He awoke again to his father holding his hand, waking up breathless there were a few things he realised, first of all, he was crying, tears streamed down his face, second, he was home, in the lap of his father as they gently rocked in the chair, his father gently wiped the tears away holding him close while gently hushing, it took Michael a minute to breathe properly again. With his father by his side he felt like he could be at ease, however doubts bubbled in his chest like lava and slowly getting up he reached up and touched his father's face, poking at it and reaching up to grab his crown, his face was soft and he was smiling reassuringly and said something softly which made Michael smile, he was home and he was safe.

He felt a hand on his head and he flinched a bit but looking up he saw his other father smiling down at him, he wanted to go up and so made small grabbing motions towards him, it didn’t take a genius to understand the child’s small gestures and his father lifted him and hugged him close to his chest which made Michael’s chest warm.

silence hung in the air but it wasn’t scary or tense, Michael knew he was safe and that he no longer needed to run or hide.

He was still a bit tired but then the picture floated in his mind and slowly he got the picture out and unravelled it showing it to his dad, his face lit up and took the picture from the small child, he said something and Michael understood that he was happy, his father proudly showed the picture to his other dad who took it and they spoke to each other they seemed really happy and proud, standing up he went downstairs and Michael felt the fear bubble rise back up seeing his dad leave but after a reassuring rub on his back and quick reposition he looked back up at his dad and he was smiling at him and his fear subsided. He looked back at the trap door and after a moment he returned, walking over to the bed and placing an item frame above the window and framed the picture which made Michael smile and make small happy grunting noises. Pointing at the picture he exclaimed “DA!” which took both of his fathers by surprise, his taller father looked back smiling widely and asked something, so Michael pointed to him and smiled “DA DA!” and pointing back at the picture.

His father put his hands over his mouth and made his way towards the two, he pointed towards his other dad and asked a similar question and Michael repeated himself “DA!”, the two gasped and his dad hugged him tighter while his other dad gently tussled his ears, he felt so loved and he loved them so much, his chest was filled with a warm feeling and he knew he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	4. story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just baby Michael and Ranboo reading books

Michael sat on the floor of his room across from his taller father, every now and then he would stand up waddle over to the bookshelf, grab another book and place it in front of his father before plopping down next to him, his dad would then read the words on the page and when he recognised a word, he would point to it and say it.

He started to connect the noises they would make with the pictures and objects in the book and though it was a bit rough at first, he would somewhat say some words and understand them in return.  
His father turned to the page,  
“the cat plays.”

He excitedly pointed at the feline “CA!”  
his father ruffled his ears, and he turned the page excitedly pointing at another cat “CA!”  
His father nodded “yes, Cat”  
Michael took a moment thinking before pointing back at the it: “CAT!”  
he then excitedly stood up, grabbing the book from his father, throwing the book to the side before waddling back to the bookshelf and pulling out another picture book, he turned around and returned to his spot next to his father, shoving the book into his hands and turning the cover to the first page.  
This book had pictures of flowers in them and though he couldn’t understand what the words said the pictures of the flowers were pretty and colourful,  
his father did not protest and began reading the scientific book of the different flora and their medicinal purposes, smiling overtime when Michael would rush through the book and turn the page while he was still reading, he understood the child only liked these books for the pictures, but he read anyway because it seemed to please the small pigman child.  
Now and then the child would touch the pictures, smile, and then turn the page, he turned to a page with a rose bush to which the child pointed at the flower “RARA!”  
“Rose.” his father patiently corrected, he looked up at his dad confused and he repeated himself pointing at the picture “Rose.”  
The child took a moment, “ROSE!” he exclaimed pointing at the flower which gained him another ear rub which he melted into looking up at his father who was smiling down at him with so much pride and joy ,he smiled wide in return.  
He returned to the book and turned the page, this continued for a few more pages when they turned to the page of a pretty flower, a purple flower, Michael pointed to the flower again but he did not recognise the word and it didn’t look like any word he knew, so slowly he began to trace the letters “Al-lu-i-m.” he looked up at his dad smiling and wiggling on the spot in excitement, but his dad was not looking at him and when he realised Michael was staring at him he turned and smiled weakly at the child, Michael stood up and wiped away a small tear that had formed at his father's eye, which caught him off guard but after realising what the small boy did he pulled him into a hug and affectionately head-butted the small child gently, “Da is okay.”  
Michael was still a bit concerned but if he said everything was okay then everything should be okay?  
The flower seemed to upset his father and so he went to change the page, he didn’t want his dad to be upset and it seemed to help because in no time they were back into their rhythm.

After a while, his father looked up from the book and nervously laughed, Michael looked outside, it was darkening and he knew what that meant, he turned to his dad quickly “Please!”  
his dad sighed “you have to sleep Michael” Michael took up the few keywords and he shook his head thinking of the words before replying “please stay.”

His father was taken aback but smiled “okay.” and Michael smiled and excitably took the book they were reading which was now about creatures that lived in the water, crawling under his sheets, and holding out the book for his father, the walls over his bed were covered from pictures he had drawn which ranged from the man with the big wings to the animals he had seen a week prior.  
Getting comfy his dad sat on the bed and they continued to go through the book, time flew by and soon they had finished the book, Michael started to get out to get another book but his father tucked him into bed which Michael tried to resist, he wanted another book, so he pointed to the bookshelf, his father shook his head and made a resting motion, however, Michael, was not tired and so he pointed at the bookshelf more vigorously, pouting as he crossed his arms.  
his father sighed and shook his head "No Michael, please."  
Michael pouting turned into a sad drooping of the ears, he didn't want to make his dad angry at him when his father brushed his ears and he looked up to his dad's reassuring smile and though Michael wanted to be upset he couldn't help but smile so instinctively he covered his face in embarrassment which made his dad chuckle and softy head-butt the small child   
"Goodnight Michael." he said softy,  
"Goo Nah" Michael responded sinking deeper into his pillow watching a glimpse of his dad's smile widen. his dad gently brushed his ears again and for the first time kissed his head which made the small boy smile widen, and he heard as his dad stood up and leave his room when he heard the trapdoor shut, he got up and gently touched his head where his dad had kissed him, his chest was filled with so many emotions and he couldn't stop smiling, he never felt so loved in his whole life and though he didn't know what it was his dad had done it made him happy, he leaned over the bed and grabbed a small bee toy lying on his bed and kissed its fuzzy head before crawling back into bed cuddling his bee and after a few minutes found himself into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i really appreciate it :3


End file.
